


Outstanding

by aykroyd



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykroyd/pseuds/aykroyd
Summary: do you think im cool?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayvidWain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayvidWain/gifts).



“Hey, uh-- Do you think I’m cool?” 

Dinesh has been mulling over the question in his mind his whole life. He’s never had the courage to let the words escape his lips because he was so fundamentally terrified that the answer would be…

“No.” Gilfoyle responds immediately, and twists the knife by scoping Dinesh and ending the round. Dinesh throws down the controller. 

“What the fuck? We have three more rounds, dude.” Gilfoyle looks over to Dinesh and is shocked to see him visibly upset. 

“What the -- Are you serious?” Dinesh stands up and snatches the controller from the ground. He stares straight at the TV as he takes his seat again. 

“You are serious. You seriously want me to tell you you’re cool?” Dinesh waves his hand dismissively, still staring straight at the screen. 

“I don’t-- You know, whatever, I don’t need your… fucking… validation, you know, like, I know I’m cool. I’m-- I’m cool.” Dinesh stumbles over his words and confirms the next round, trying desperately to end the conversation. 

Gilfoyle pauses the game. 

“You seriously want me to tell you you’re cool. You do.” Dinesh shakes his head and scoffs. 

“No, I don’t-- I just said--” Dinesh puts down the controller and crosses his arms. He lets out a nervous bark and rubs his hand against his face, not completing the sentence. 

“If you can admit that that was a serious question and that my response affected you to the deepest reaches of your psyche, then maybe I’ll give a serious answer.” Dinesh finally looks over at Gilfoyle with indignation. Gilfoyle sneers in response. 

“Wait, so the answer’s different? You do think I’m cool?” Dinesh raises his eyebrows and Gilfoyle laughs sarcastically.

“If you want the answer you have to admit you crave my sweet sweet affirmation.” Gilfoyle puts down his controller and walks over to Dinesh.

He leans down over him, his hair falling down over his ears and nearly touching Dinesh’s face. Dinesh looks up and him and then quickly avoids his gaze, which is piercing and absolute.

“Admit it.” Gilfoyle almost whispers. His accusing tone clenches Dinesh’s words in his throat. 

Dinesh leans back on the couch, forcing himself out of Gilfoyle’s eye line and scrambles to find words.  
“I don’t-- You don’t-- I mean-- Fuck… Fuck you.” Gilfoyle allows himself a small smile and leans closer, closing the gap so that his nose is only centimeters away from Dinesh’s. The small smile still covers Gilfoyle’s face, obviously reveling in Dinesh’s unease.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Dinesh opens and closes his mouth. He shrugs, trying to keep calm, but he feels beads of sweat collecting at his temples. He didn’t expect this turn in conversation. 

He knows Gilfoyle is just fucking with him, but he feels the need to reach out, to stop him from coming closer. He was scared of what he was feeling, but at the same time there was a warm feeling in his chest that was begging for that centimeter gap to close. 

“Yes! You are!” Gilfoyle lets out a low chuckle. 

Gilfoyle moves to straighten his back, but Dinesh places a hesitant hand on his chest. Gilfoyle looks down at it, and then back up at Dinesh. 

“Fine! Fine. I was being serious.” Dinesh looks at his hand on Gilfoyle’s chest. A hand that was lingering. He could feel Gilfoyle’s heartbeat through his palm. Dinesh left it for one more long moment before letting it slip back into his lap. 

“I knew it.” Gilfoyle lets himself down into a squat in front of the couch, Dinesh leans forward, not wanting Gilfoyle to leave. He was surprised when Gilfoyle placed his hands on either side of him. They weren’t touching him, but he could feel the heat, and the crawling feeling of closeness. Dinesh wriggles, he puts a hand up to his face to hide his expression. 

“Don’t--” 

“You totally want me... “ He pauses, marking Dinesh’s unease, “To tell you you’re cool.” Dinesh lets out a shaky sigh. 

“Yes, okay! Yes, I want you to think I’m cool, I want you to think I’m like a fun guy who’s cool to be around and cool to hang out with and just… I don’t know! Fucking cool!” Dinesh chuckles nervously and puts his hand down by his side. It brushes Gilfoyle’s and Dinesh snatches it back to his chest. Gilfoyle looks up at Dinesh and removes his hands. He puts his hands on his own thighs and stands up slowly.

He drops himself back onto his sofa and picks up his controller. 

“Of course I think you’re cool, dumbass, you’re my best friend.” Dinesh’s head snaps over to Gilfoyle and his mouth opens slightly in shock.

“But you’re still shit at Call of Duty.” Gilfoyle unpauses the game and thinly smiles as Dinesh scrambles for his controller. 

“Dick.” Dinesh mumbles under his breath, but he can feel a smile creeping onto his face. He lets it happen as he settles back into the game.


End file.
